Zangoose clan
by dairu123
Summary: rated M for adult situations. An anthro zangoose meets a human.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I know it is tiring but if you are under 18 and/or offended by the sexual content in this story then do not proceed to read.

Author: One of my readers had requested this story and I hope everyone likes the story. Please excuse grammar, spelling, dialogue, etc.

(Remember reader that if you want to send requests, ask questions, chat then do so at )

Pokemon have been on Earth for humans for an eternity even if not all humans have treated pokemon the same. For example, the infamous Team Rocket with their evil ways. I do not fear humans and never will. I am a female half-breed Zangoose named Zeya. My great grandmother mated a human and that is where I get my human half form. I live with my Zangoose clan along with my full-blooded Zangoose father and half-breed mother. Counting me there is about sixteen Zangoose in the clan.

"I can smell him." I whispered.

"Yea but where is that Serviper?" My friend Colsta asked.

"I see someone." I said looking through the bushes into a clearing of the dense forest.

"It's a human." Colsta whispered, "Better turn back."

"He's injured." I said walking out of the bushes and showing myself.

The male human clenched his bleeding left shoulder as he grunted, "Get away."

With those words, the human panted and I looked at his unconscious form.

"Just leave him and get back to the clan!" Colsta commanded.

"We can't just leave him." I said lifting his body with all my strength.

"Sigh… Fine we will take him back with us." Colsta said walking ahead of me.

We swiftly ran through the forest heading for the clans watering hole. Suddenly a black blur flashed in front of me as Colsta quickly retorted by slashing at the attacker.

"Yum some tasty Zangoose." Serviper hissed.

"Leave us be snake." Colsta growled back baring his teeth.

"I cannot, not when I am hungry." Serviper said pouncing at Colsta.

Colsta easily dodged and yelled, "I can take care of him get that human back to the clan."

Without another word, I jolted toward the clan.

"Let's finish this." Colsta yelled rushing with an iron fang.

Seviper rushed also his tail glowing with his slash attack. Seviper's tail locked into Colsta's mouth as his teeth tug into the snake's skin. Seviper's eyes widened and welled in pain.

"LET go let go let go." Seviper pleaded.

Zangoose's feet clawed into the ground preventing the snake from tossing his light body all about.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could smell the familiar smell of my fellow Zangoose and the rushing of the waterfall at our watering hole. Everybody froze and growled as I came into view. They relaxed when they realized it was me.

"Zeya what do you have on your back?" My mother asked.

"A wounded human." I said panting.

"Ok put him down and let's treat his wound." My mother said.

I placed him down on a soft patch of grass and watched as my mom cleaned his wound. (You can use your imagination if she licks it clean.) The handsome young male breathed lightly as his chest moved up and down. After his wound stopped bleeding my mom said, "Zeya you're in charge of taking care of him since you brought him here."

"Yes momma." I said back.

I heard rustling in the nearby trees when I turned my head seeing Colsta walk toward me.

"So did you kill him?" I asked.

"No I decided to let him go." Colsta said back.

"You're such a softy." I said playfully.

Colsta went to the river next to us for a drink, and I was left looking after this helpless human.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days passed and I managed to get the human to swallow food but he never awaked long enough for me to catch his name. Until today.

"Where am I?" The human asked.

"Don't worry your safe." I said helping him sit against a tree.

"You can talk?" The human weakly but with a shocked look asked.

"Yes I am half human." I announced.

"Yes I can tell." He said blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" I had to ask.

"Well you look so…. Well naked!" He said looking into my eyes.

"Oh… Really?" I said back, "I don't feel naked."

"Heh, yeah well." the male said blushing.

"My name is Zeya, what's yours?" I asked.

"Mine is Zach." He said holding out his hand.

"Why are you holding your hand out?" I asked curiously.

"You're supposed to shake it; humans do it to greet someone." He said holding his hand out straight.

"Like this?" I said griping his hand.

"OWE let go let go." Zach pleaded.

I let go hurriedly, "sorry."

"No problem." Zach said gripping his almost broke hand.

"How's your shoulder feel?" I asked reaching and touching his healing wound.

"Feels great." He said lifting his arm slightly.

"So I guess your going to leave then huh?" I asked sadly.

"Yea I need to go… ahhhh." Zach said grabbing his chest as he tried to sit up without the help of the tree behind him.

"No I think you should stay for awhile." I said forcing him back down.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Zach said grabbing his shoulder.

He looked sad and my heart sank. I knew he needed to stay to get better and he was not in any condition to leave.

"Are you hungry?" I asked standing up.

"Very hungry." Zach replied.

"Wait here." I said leaving his side.

I jumped into the very deep water soaking my body. The cold water was no match for my warm fur. I grabbed the nearest fish with my teeth and jolted from the water. I sat in front of Zach on my knees holding out the fish.

"Here." I said smiling.

"I can't eat it raw." Zach exclaimed.

"I don't have a way to cook it so tuff." I said pushing.

"I have a way." Zach said pulling a ball from his belt. "I choose you Charmeleon."

Charmeleon formed two feet away as Zach commanded, "Use flamethrower."

Charmeleon obeyed lightly cooking the fish. The air filled with the smell of warm meat. Charmeleon returned to his ball and Zach swallowed what he could of the fish. He let out a painful cough after swallowing the last bite.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked concerned.

"A little." He replied.

I took a large leaf and dunked it into the water. Cupping the leaf with my hands, I carried the water over to Zach. He drank the water some of it running down his half blood soaked shirt. He looked down and I saw shock on his face.

"How badly injured was I?" he asked looking up.

"Well some of us didn't know if you were gonna live, you had a serious shoulder wound." I said looking at his scared face.

"But ill be ok, right?" He asked

"Yea I think so." I replied.

"What do you mean think so?" He asked getting a little upset.

"Well if you stay still till it heals you will be fine." I said looking away.

"Theirs something your not telling me isn't their?" He asked trying to look at my face as I turned away.

"You will be ok." I said as calmly as I could.

I went over to the waterfall to drink and thought to myself, "I know I should tell him about the curse but I cant for some reason."

My mother came over and asked, "So have you told him?"

"No I don't have the heart." I said almost ready to cry.

"You halve to tell him, because the clan already agreed that your punishment for bringing a human here is to take care of him." My mom stated.

"I know." I said almost whispering.

My mom left me and I slowly walked back to Zach and sat down.

"So how do you know English?" Zach asked curiously.

"I guess it's just genes or something." I replied, "Let's get that bloody shirt of you."

I pulled off his shirt barely making him grunt in pain as he lifted his arms.

"I'm sorry." I said finally getting the shirt off.

"You don't need to be sorry; if it wasn't for you I would probably be dead." He said rubbing his arm.

"You might still be." I whispered silently.

"What did you say?" Zach asked.

"I said you might need me to sleep near you tonight." I blurted out quickly.

"Oh." Zach said looking at me unsure if I was lying.

"I think he bought it." I thought to myself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dream----------:

I could smell the night air as I ran through the cold forest. I was scared but from nothing. I felt as if I some was chasing me and I kept running for my life. Pain shot through my back as I was pinned. A Seviper had pinned me. It was Orochi the Seviper leader. He was heavy and my breath forced it way into my lounges as I breathed. The fearsomely large snake moved its head beside mine and began to whisper, "I will kill you, then I will kill your little human pet."

The heavy snake lifted off my body as something struck the violent snake leader. I looked over and saw Orochi's body mangled and bloody. Then I heard a voice, "Are you ok?"

"Zach?" I said shocked.

"Shh, it's alright now." Zach said slowly lifting my head.

He moved his body over mine and I looked into his eyes as our gaze locked.

"Zach, I?" I started to ask.

Zach stopped me by kissing my lips. At first, my mind wanted to stop. I tried lifting my arms to push him away but could not. Instead, I pulled him closer and I was becoming aroused. My clit was releasing my aroma into the air and I moaned out as I felt his fingers push into my entrance. Then I felt something wet on my chest. I touched my finger to it and when I looked at it, I realized it was blood. I pulled back shocked as Orochi's tail ran through Zach's lifeless body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In reality: around two a.m.

"Wake up… Wake up Zeya." Zach said shaking my body.

"What… Zach." I said opening my eyes.

My body was drenched with sweat even though the air was cold. My heart raced and I still felt frightened. I wrapped my arms hugging Zach's chest crying my eyes out.

"Shh, it's alright now." Zach said calmly.

I looked up as he said that and I asked, "What did you just say?"

He looked at me as he replied, "I said it's alright now, why?"

"No reason." I said pulling away from him.

I felt his arm wrap around my body. He didn't say anything but I felt relaxed now that he was ok. Then I began to think to myself, "I can't fall for a dead man."

"Are you ok?" Zach asked concerned.

"Listen see when I found you, you had been cursed by a ghost pokemon, most likely a pokemon from the ghost tribe." I explained.

"So what does that mean?" he asked.

"You're going to die." I said crying again.

Zach sat against the tree silently. Several moments passed before he asked, "Is there a way to reverse it?"

"Yes, only a psychic pokemon can undo it and you're too weak to go anywhere and if I go to the psychic clan they might not help and even if they do we won't get back before it's too late."

"But I have a psychic pokemon." Zach said pulling out a pokeball.

"I'll halve to teach him the treatment tomorrow then." I said explaining.

"If you know the treatment then why can't you just cure me?" Zach asked.

"Well psychic pokemon are the only ones powerful enough for this treatment and to endure curse." I explained calming down a bit.

"How long will it take to teach him and treat me?" Zach said relaxing.

"Well two days depending if your pokemon learns it fast enough." I said looking away.

"Ok then I will leave my life in your hands." Zach said grinning. "So will you be ok tonight?"

"I don't think I can sleep now." I said sadly.

"Lay against me." Zach commanded.

"WHY?" I said a little shocked."Just trust me." Zach replied.

I looked at him and my dream ran through my head again. I decided to ignore it and moved to where my head rested on his chest. My shoulder kinda went under his arm as he held me with his left arm. My hand rested on his bare chest. I felt Zach's arm go limp and I realized he had fallen asleep. Then an evil thought ran through my head. I tried to shake it but I could not. I lifted my head and looked over his muscular body as he slept. I then thought to myself, "Well he won't notice if I am gentle."

I moved my head closer to his. Stopping for a moment then kissing him before I realized it. Our lips were kissing but it wasn't enough. I was still wet and turned on from the dream even after the frightening end. My heart began to race like before as I risked him awakening by pushing my Zangoose like tongue into his mouth. It felt so nice even though he didn't return it. I jumped as he kissed back, but I continued. Our tongues wrestling. I felt something push against my furry hand as I realized where my hand was. I blushed in embarrassment breaking the kiss. His member was pushing against the material of his jeans. I looked at his face before I started to unbutton his pants. I stopped when I saw his boxers and thought, "What am I doing I can't."

"Just a peak." I finally gave.

I pulled his length from his boxers and it was solid hard from the kiss. It was a good eight inches or so. I slowly touched the head and I heard Zach let out a small moan. I was so aroused I had to go further. I lowered my head and started to suck on the head. Zach's body squirmed a little under my treatment. His length slipped more and more into my mouth, as I tasted what pre he offered. It was something I never tasted before.

"That feels great." Zach moaned.

I pulled back frightened, "Zach I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, that felt great?" Zach panted.

"I just got carried away." I said blushing.

"Would you be willing to continue?" Zach asked blushing himself.

I looked at him frozen at what he asked me. All I could manage to say was, "ok."

He moved and removed the remainder of his clothes. All he had on now was that bandages around his right arm. I was on my knees with my legs spread and I could feel the grass on my clit. Which only excited me more? Zach pressed his lips against mine as he kissed me. Our tongue fighting as I felt him push me onto my back. I was more than willing to let him. I had mated with the other Zangoose but this was much more pleasurable. He moved his head to my breast and began to suckle on my right nipple. I let out a low moan as he teased my other breast with his hand. I could barely stand it. His mouth made its way down my stomach and he pulled back to look at my wet snatch. I saw him awing in delight. He moved his head to where his lips were an inch away from my clit. He teased by blowing air on my cunt making me squirm and moan. I gripped the grass and tensed as he finally began to eat me out. He was licking the walls dry and drinking all I had to offer.

"Am I interrupting?" Colsta said grinning almost evilly.

Zach stopped and looked over. Colsta was standing several feet away with his own member out of its sheath and at his full length.

"Can I join?" Colsta asked but all Zach heard was, "Zang."

"What did he say?" Zach asked.

"He wants to join." I replied, "Can he?"

"I guess." Zach said almost disappointed.

"Don't worry all he gets is oral." I said snickering.

Zach smiled as he moved my right leg over my shoulder and slowly pushed in. Colsta got onto his knees beside my and I eagerly started licking his length. His member throbbed in my mouth and he moaned. I let out a muffled moan of my own as Zach started thrusting hard back and forth. At how fast he started, I just assumed he was a virgin. I didn't want to stop to find out if you get my drift. My right hand caressed my breast and the harder Zach pushed into me, the harder I moved on Colsta's member. I tasted Colsta's member release pre onto my tongue. It tasted different from Zach's, but still good. I was nearing quickly and tried to prevent myself from hurting Colsta with my teeth. Zach's hips hit hard against mine, which pushed me over the edge. My fur matted down and soaked both of our hips as I came hard. Colsta was near his orgasm now also and was now fucking my muzzle with his paws on the back of my head. The tip of his member ran down the back of my throat and I didn't gag until he came. He stopped his thrusting and held his member in my mouth he shot load after load down my throat. I tried to swallow as much as I could but most ran down my chin and neck onto my chest. When he finally released my head, I collapsed onto the ground panting as Zach thrusted deep into my womb. I finally was allowed to let out the desperate moans for his seed. Colsta moved back and watched as Zach had his way. My body built a second orgasm and this time Zach was close too. Zach grunted as he finally came. His seed spurting deep within me coating the walls of my love hole. My walls convulsed with the orgasm milking his seed. My leg fell to the ground and he collapsed on me. I was surprised as he began to lick up Colsta's cum off my neck and chest. Zach moved off me and panted as his back rested on the grass. I moved to my side as I hugged his body.

I then felt something press against my tail hole. I looked back and Colsta was ready to go again. Zach looked like he was through so I let Colsta continue. His member stretched my anal wall as he pushed in. Then I was even more surprised as Zach moved in and lifted my leg with one arm and took my front entrance again. I moaned out as I had a cock in both my holes. My body rocked up and down as both cocks moved out and in at the same time. Fur on my back and Zach's soft muscular body on the other. I tried to keep my moans low because of all the other Zangoose in the clan. Which if you ask me some were faking being asleep. (Hehe… I bet you can guess the reason and if you cant well oh well.)

I felt my third orgasm building and in instinct, I dug my teeth into Zach's shoulder. Not enough to break the skin but enough for him to let out a sharp gasp. I didn't last as long the third time and both Colsta and Zach came as I did. I screamed out loudly enough for all the clans in the world to hear. I heard howls come from the Mightyanna clan after my moans ended. I almost fainted as my orgasm finally subsided. Both Colsta and Zach was left motionless as there members were left limp in our juices. I never dreamed of getting to mate with two males at the same time, let alone one of them being a human.

I soon fell asleep unable to move as both Colsta and Zach held my body tight as we all fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interesting facts:

1) Zeya's great grandmother mated with her great grandfather that was a human.

2) the Zangoose clan that Zeya resides in is all Zangoose except her mother and her that are half-breeds.

3) Zeya's best friend is a male Zangoose named Colsta.

4) Zeya has mated with Colsta just for pleasure, and because she was in heat at the time. Colsta was happy to help Hehe!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akio: "I really enjoyed the story."

Dairu: "I thought it was a good story."

Akio: "So do you think that you are going to continue it?"

Dairu: "I half too! Everyone will want too see if Zach will live."

Akio: "Hey… if he dies I can have her."

Dairu: "that's not nice to think that way."

Akio: "Its just a thought lol."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: if you are under 18 blah blah blah then do not read any further. I do not own pokemon and wish I did. Ha-ha.

Recap: Zeya told Zach about the curse placed upon him and explained about a possible cure. Will it be enough and will she have enough time to teach his psychic pokemon the treatment and treat him before it is too late? Continue to read to find out.

Chapter 2: Time is too fast.

"Wake up sleepy head." I said shaking Zach's body.

"Oh… five more minutes." Zach mumbled.

I growled and slapped his shoulder, "Hey I need your psychic pokemon."

Zach reached to his belt and handed me a blue great ball. I pushed the button and Gardevoir popped from the ball with a red flashing light. Gardevoir yawned wide stretching her long arms into the air. She had a beautiful physique. I looked over at Colsta and he had his mouth agape slobbering all over himself.

"Gardevoir I need to teach you something so that you can cure Zach of the curse that has been put on him." I explained.

"Oh is Zach alright?" She asked looking at her sleeping master.

"Yes but I need to teach you the treatment." I said impatient.

"Ok teach me." Gardevoir said gladly.

"Follow me." I said walking away.

Gardevoir followed as I lead her away from the waterfall and through the forest. I found a clearing or more like a path that lead somewhere. It was plenty big to teach her. It was about the size of two wide trucks.

"Ok now do you know the attack healing wish?" I asked.

"No I don't, what is it?" She asked.

I hit my forehead and sighed as I started to say, "Well it's an attack that sacrifices half your health to cure your fellow pokemon or in this case Zach's status problem."

"Ok but since you're not a psychic how will you teach me?" She asked.

"If we want to save Zach's life then we will half to find a way." I said sadly.

"Now move your energy into your hands like a shadow ball, but don't actually turn it into a ball." I said.

Gardevoir raised her hands chest high and her hands began to glow. Behind her, I saw Colsta walk out of the forest and right when he was behind Gardevoir the energy in her hands exploded forming a scorch mark on the ground and sending Colsta to the ground with Gardevoir in his hands.

"Are you ok?" Colsta asked looking directly into her face.

She had managed to turn her body somehow and was lying on top of him.

"I am now." She said exotically blushing.

"Ok off of him." I said pulling her off, "We don't have much time to teach you the Healing wish!"

"Sorry." Gardevoir said still blushing as she prepare in a battle stance.

Meanwhile with Zach:

"I smell something nice." Zach thought to himself.

He looked up to see Zeya's mother chopping up berries into a pasty liquid. Zach got up groggily and forced all his strength into his feet as he walked toward her.

"Hello you must Zeya's mom?" Zach asked.

"Why did you assume that?" mom asked back.

"Well you're the only other half Zangoose I see." Zach said looking around.

"Heh, well you guessed right I am her mother." She replied.

"My names Zach." Zach stated.

"Mines Manami." She said looking at Zach.

"Oh that's Japanese for love of the sea isn't it?" Zach asked trying to make small talk.

"I guess it does but I don't think that's why my dad named me that. He named me Manami because of that was my grandmother's name." Manami explained.

"Oh." Zach said sitting down.

"How rude am I, are you hungry?" Manami asked concerned.

"A little…. GRU..ble." Zach blushed as his stomach gurgled.

"Here." Manami said handing Zach some of the paste.

"What is this?" Zach asked.

"Its Cheri berry and Seviper juice." Manami said.

Right as she said that Zach placed some of it on his tongue and his face turned green as he stuttered, "Seviper juice?"

"Yea after we kill a Seviper we squeeze the liquid from the poison gland before it becomes poison." Manami explained.

Zach out of nowhere dunked his head into the water of the river spitting and drinking all the water he could.

"Come on we will get you something else to eat." Manami said as she stood up.

Zach panted and followed and pleaded behind her, "Please don't let it be from a Seviper."

Back to me teaching Gardevoir:

It had been hours and I had been yelling all day.

"COME on try again ya loser." I said trying to push.

Gardevoir tried again only to have it blow up in her face again. All three of us were covered in soot. Colsta looked like a black cat and Gardevoir looked like a widow at a funeral. (LOL) Gardevoir landed on her ass this time to only to stay there panting.

"Come on get up lazy." I said calmly too tired to yell again.

"I can't take it and its getting dark." Gardevoir panted.

"Yea let's go eat and wash up." Colsta said.

"Fine we will try again tomorrow." I said walking off the path.

We were sore, I was sore from standing and yelling all day; Gardevoir was tired from using her psychic abilities and Colsta's ass hurt from sitting all day. (Lazy bastard. At least he brought us lunch and dinner.) We slowly walked back and when we got to the waterfall, everyone was asleep except my mom and Zach.

"Welcome back honey." My mom greeted.

"Hahahaha, you all look like someone dipped ya in black paint." Zach fell over grabbing his side laughing so hard.

I was too tired to say anything and my body ached as I slipped my body into the water turning it black. Colsta and Gardevoir followed and the white of all our bodies returned the more we scrubbed. Washing was a normal routine but something made me look over. I looked over and Colsta was several yards down the river trying to hide as he washed slowly. Then I looked at what he was looking at and noticed he was staring down Gardevoir's body. She had taken off her dress to clean it and her body and was completely naked. I decided to have a little fun. I moved over to Gardevoir and began to whisper in her ear, "Play along trust me. We can watch Colsta squirm."

"Ok" Gardevoir whispered.

Even though I warned her, she blushed like mad, as I pressed my lips against hers. I heard a large splash as Colsta slipped and his head went under water. Colsta's head came from the water gasping for air as he watched everyone laugh. I looked over at Zach and he looked away blushing as soon as I did.

"We had sex last night and you're still blushing, why?" I asked.

"Well I've never seen Gardevoir without her dress and when you kissed her I well…." I said then stopped.

I looked down to notice a bulge in his jeans. It was noticeable until he noticed and moved into the Indian stile and blushed. I decided I wanted a little more fun. I stepped from the water and Zach's blush reddened as I moved my body over his pressing my breasts against him whispering into his ear, "Does it turn you on for your… wet lover to be kissing another girl?" I asked seductively.

He answered by moving on top of me and kissing my mouth. I was horny as hell now and I could tell he was too. I then heard Colsta swim up to Gardevoir.

"Um I well um like you." Colsta said blushing with his claw on the back of his neck.

"Yea I could tell." Gardevoir said smiling.

Gardevoir pushed Colsta's body against the bank kissing him. Colsta's eyes widened before closing his eyes and returning the kiss. Gardevoir broke the kiss as she whispered, "I hope you don't think I'm too forward." She said grinning and gently placing her hand on Colsta's sheath.

"Definitely not." Colsta said shyly.

Gardevoir smiled before locking him into another kiss. Meanwhile I was undoing Zach's pants and squeezing his shaft. He bucked his hips against my hand and knew I need to be taken. I flipped onto my stomach and lifted my rear end to where his cock was touching the lips of my needy sex. I gripped the grass under me as he thrusted in. Filling my body with his rock hard meat. I moaned out as he moved harder than the first time that we had done it.

Colsta's member coaxed out of its sheath by Gardevoir's gently squeezing and was throbbing in that chilly water of the river. Colsta finally flipped Gardevoir to where her back pressed against the bank of the river. Gardevoir felt his member press against her entrance and prepared to be taken. She let out a yelp of pain as Colsta's member broke through her hymen. Colsta froze aware of what he just did.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Colsta pleaded."Please I waited so long for my first time." Gardevoir panted.

The pain subsided and Colsta pulled out his meat and pushed back in. Thrusting back and forth with a steady pace. Gardevoir began moaning loudly and that only excited me and Zach more. Four friends doing the others friend. I could barley take it as Zach was taking me doggy style. My body filling to the brim with ecstasy.

"Faster" Gardevoir pleaded.

Colsta took that for his chance and gave her all he had. Going in and out ramming his shaft into his new lovers snatch. Their was no warning as Gardevoir experienced her first orgasm. She screamed out Colsta's name, "COOOOLSTAAAA!!!"

And squeezed his body as he kept up his thrusts.

I also had my orgasm overcome me as Zach thrusted in me. Gardevoir's screams matched my own as I hugged the ground and rose-colored bliss filled my face. My eyes were left half-open as my orgasm spent the rest of my energy. I could barely keep up my tail so Zach could finish. The same was for Gardevoir. She hugged Colsta's body as he had his way with her. Her entrance opening and closing as his member ripped her open with an intense force. Colsta bit down into Gardevoir's shoulder as he forced his way into Gardevoir one more time releasing his seed. She screamed out, as the bit in the shoulder was enough to send her over the edge again. Her body convulse violently with his. His bit gently lost force as his orgasm ceased.

As for Zach, it took a little longer. He was holding back. Resting all day gave him the energy to make me have another orgasm. This time was more forceful and my voice squeaked as I almost fainted. The extra liquid sent Zach to his own orgasm. He grunted hard as he lost his energy and his chest landed on my back as he shot his seed. I was spent for the night as I finally dropped my hips to the ground and fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akio: It seems that it has been more than just lusty sex so far.

Dairu: I know but it was requested and I like writing it. Hehe.

Akio: Yea I liked it too, but its kind 'a intense waiting to find out if Zach will live or die.

Dairu: At least he isn't showing signs of fatigue Lmao!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: do not read further if you are under 18. If you are offended then do not read further.

Author: A quick note. If you are offended by the nature of what is in this lemon then why the hell are you on Agnph site in the first place. Am I right fellows?

Chapter 3: Is time really the problem?

Three days later:

"How is he doing?" Manami asked.

"Well he can barely lift his head and he refuses to eat." I said sadly holding back tears.

"How much longer before Gardevoir learns the technique?" Manami asked.

"Gardevoir didn't grow up with other psychic pokemon so it's taking her longer than I expected." I explained.

"I'm sorry." Gardevoir said walking up behind me with Colsta.

"It's not your fault." I said sighing rubbing my face.

"Lets go train some more." I said standing up.

Minutes later at the trail:

"Ok tell me what you feel when you try to use Healing Wish?" I asked.

"Well the energy flows to my hands then build and boom." She said holding out her hands making an exploding action with her hands.

"Ok try circularizing the power in your hands and never let the energy settle." I commanded.

"Ok"

Gardevoir's hands glew bright and then glowed bright and I braced myself for an explosion. Instead, her body slightly lifted off the ground and sparkles surrounded her body. She let the energy go and surrounded the ground with an array of light.

"Congrats you just learned Healing wish." I said smiling.

"Snap!" We heard a twig snap.

"Hurry hide someone's coming." I whispered.

Gardevoir darted into the bushes but as I took a step, my head felt woozy and I fell.

"What do we have here?" A human said with purple hair.

I started to growl and bared my teeth.

"Hey hey I just want to catch you." The trainer said holding out a pokeball. "I choose you Hitmonchan."

Hitmonchan formed with a red beam and the trainer then yelled, "Use comet punch."

With no time I, pain shot through my head as the punch landed square in the side of my face. Being weak against fighting I had a disadvantage. I tried using quick attack but before I moved, the pokemon sent another punch into my side. I was left motionless with my back against a tree. Then the trainer started to throw a pokeball, "GO pokeball."

I squinted my eyes closed and waited to be captured when a purple beam destroyed the ball. Gardevoir had come back realizing I was not behind her. She had released confusion on it. She then grabbed my shoulder and used teleport.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were instantly back at the waterfall with all the other Zangoose and Zach.

"What happened?" Manami asked.

"A trainer attacked us and tried to capture Zeya." Gardevoir said holding my head in her lap.

"Are you ok Zeya?" My mom asked.

"Yea." I answered getting onto my feet.

As I stood, I became woozy and fell. This worried my mom.

"There is something wrong." My mom said franticly.

"No I don't think so." I replied.

"Gardevoir could do us a favor and use your psychic powers to look over her body?" my mom asked.

"My pleasure." Gardevoir said lifting her hand.

Purple energy covered her hand as Gardevoir slowly hovered it over my body. She pulled back smiling.

"So what is wrong with her?" Manami asked concerned.

"Well nothing but you might need to congratulate her!" Gardevoir stated. "She's pregnant."

"I'm pregnant?" I said stunned.

Sadness and happiness struck. On one hand, if Zach lived then we could be a happy family then on the other hand what if he died. I would be stuck alone with a baby. I did not know if I should cry or be happy. Either way I was worried as hell. Even if Zach did live, would he still want me?

"Don't worry he will want you." Gardevoir said.

"What did you just say?" I asked a little freaked out.

"Sorry I couldn't help reading your mind." Gardevoir said grinning a bit.

I did not say anything but looked at Zach then back at Gardevoir as I said, "Well you should use Healing Wish."

"Ok ill start right now."

Gardevoir moved over Zach's body and energy formed in her hands just like before. This time though the energy constantly fluxed around Zach's motionless body. Sweat appeared on Gardevoir's face as her breath quickened and she began to get tired. Several minutes passed and everyone's hearts were pounding. Mine included. Even unconscious Zach looked so handsome and strong. His body covered with sparkles from Gardevoir's healing wish.

"Healing wish takes health from Gardevoir to heal Zach then what's the risk to Gardevoir?" Colsta asked.

"No telling, it's risky but we will definitely lose Zach if we don't try." I explained.

Right then the sparkles dispersed and Gardevoir collapsed onto the ground.

"GARDEVOIR!" Colsta yelled running to her body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day:

"You're awake?" I said grinning at Zach.

"Yea did it work am I cured?" Zach asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"If it worked then why do you look so sad?" Zach asked.

"Gardevoir wasn't strong enough to cure you and have enough energy to stay alive herself." I said slowly.

Zach hugged my body crying as I started crying too.

"Stop your making me cry." I said hugging him.

"She can't be gone." Zach cried.

Colsta watched us as we cried and I pulled back from the hug to ask, "Colsta how you holding up?"

"I loved her." Colsta said sadly.

He looked so sad. He was not crying he just looked like he didn't care about anything. Today was the saddest moment of my life. Then I remembered.

"Zach I have some good news though." I said.

"What is it I could use some good news." Zach said wiping some tears away.

"Well I guess I should just say it." I paused a moment and took in a deep breath as I said, "I'm pregnant!"

"What? Is it mine?" Zach stupidly asked.

"Yea you are the only one I've had sex with in a long time." I said looking down feeling kinda as if I was a slut or something.

"At least something good comes out of it." Zach said in a quite tone.

I was shocked and relieved at his words.

"So does this mean that you will stay with me?" I asked.

"Yea if your Zangoose clan doesn't mind?" Zach said looking at me.

"I think they will be ok with it." I said grinning slightly and I brought his lips into a kiss.

Zach then broke the kiss and asked, "Can my pokemon stay too?"

"Yea how many do you have?" I asked back.

"I have Charmeleon, Pikachu, Flygon, and a Zangoose." Zach said pulling his balls one by one from his belt.

"Bring them all out." I said pointing at the balls.

Zach tossed the balls into the air sending out each pokemon with a beam of light. All the pokemon looked around at all the Zangoose and to Zach and me. Zach started to explain, "Everyone I will be staying with Zeya here and you are all welcome to stay with me if you like."

All the pokemon nodded and went on to their own business as they played with some of the younger Zangoose of the clan. Zach and I watched as Zach's Zangoose walked over to Colsta that was now sitting lonely against a tree.

"Hello." The Zangoose greeted.

Colsta looked up and started stuttering, "I um I"

"My name is Suzie." Zach's Zangoose said grinning bashfully.

"Mine is Co… Colsta." Colsta said trying to spit out his words.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In addition, that was the story of how I met Zach so long ago. Currently I am still pregnant and any day now, I will be delivering. I am not the only one pregnant though. Suzie is also baring a litter of little Zangoose in her stomach. Colsta has not forgotten about Gardevoir and never will. Zach's Pikachu left awhile back and joined the Pikachu tribe. He visits often and thanks to him, we have an alliance between the Pikachu and Zangoose clan. Zach has learned how to forage and been my little sex slave. He is more than willing. (He-he.)

"IT'S TIME" Suzie yelled.

Everyone rushed to her side including me. Pain shot through my stomach as my water broke. All I could do was whisper to Zach, "It's time for me too."

"Ok lay against the tree and breath." Zach said.

"What the hell did you think that I wasn't breathing or something?" I screamed.

"Sorry but I heard doctors say that." Zach said.

My right hand held Suzie's and my other hand held Zach's. The contractions were getting closer together as I felt the little baby kick in my stomach. I was in so much pain I accidentally rolled onto my stomach as I pushed. It was too late to sit back down so I ended up giving birth in the doggy position. Zach was behind me waiting to catch the baby. I hugged the tree in front of me as I howled. Ripping the bark off the tree with my claws as I came nearer to becoming a mother. Finally with a pop the baby was born. I relaxed finally collapsing with my back to the tree. I looked over and saw that Colsta was watching Suzie nurse his three daughters. Three girls in one litter.

"Is it a he or she?" I asked Zach.

"We have a son." Zach replied happily.

Zach handed me our baby and he had a powder blue fur. Unlike any Zangoose, I have ever seen, and his stripe down his body was blue instead of red like all the other Zangoose. He was a shiny half-breed Zangoose. I smiled as I looked down at him nursing on my nipple.

"What should we name him?" I asked.

"Colsta." Zach said looking at me.

"Colsta it is then." I said smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akio: well I thought it was a happy ending.

Dairu: Yea well, it was kinda sad about Gardevoir.

Akio: Yea what can ya do though?

Dairu: I had to put some kind of twist/action in their.

Akio: it kinda worked out.

Dairu: what do you mean?

Akio: Well Gardevoir and Colsta are not from the same egg group so they could not have had pups.

Dairu: I guess but love is love either if you can or cannot have kids.

Akio: ya I suppose so.

Dairu: I guess you do not believe that.

Akio: Nah, it is just whatever Floatzel your boat.


End file.
